harmony_unleashed_mlpxni97asfandomcom-20200213-history
Harmony Unleashed Human Ponidox Continuum Shift The Movie: The New Final Chapter
Harmony Unleashed Human Ponidox Continuum Shift: The Movie: The New Final Chapter: The Battle of Equestrian Fate ('劇場版 ハーモニーアンリーシュド ヒューマン·ポニドックス コンティニュームシフト 新完結編 馬術運命の戦い,' Gekijō-ban Hāmonīanrīshudo Hyūman· ponidokkusu Kontinyūmushifuto Shin kanketsu-hen Bajutsu unmei no tatakai) is a 2013 Japanese-American animated movie adaptation based on the anime series, making the movie its sequel to its TV series finale as well as a complete series finale. It is set to release in Digital 3D and IMAX 3D on November 30th, 2013 in Japan and December 27th, 2013 in North America. The movie will be directed by Akira Amemiya and Yoshiaki Okumura, with an screenplay by Yasuko Kobayashi, animated by Trigger, Sunrise and Studio 4°C, produced by the Harmony Unleashed Production Committee and Sunrise, and distributed by Universal Studios, Funimation and Nikkatsu. Plot After the events of Final Bronition, the gang are back to normal, they may be acting like the ponies but they remain human. Until when an orb strikes from outside the earth and exploded by a new evil force known as Rezumik, a 1000 year-old creature who is in a body of a 30-year-old, it brought the magic back to normal, reuniting the gang back. This time, meeting new friends and enemies. Twilight has problems with Applejack's relationship, enraging Flash Sentry as Applejack says Twilight is her fiancee while Sentry has a secret comeback relationship with Sunset Shimmer as by framing Twilight Sparkle in Applejack's eyes and involving both Flash and Jack in a romantic rivalry until its reveal. While Rezumik is trying to destroy humanity, the Spirit Brony Resistance are taking decisions on joining forces with past antagonists and new allies, except Discord due to his death despite that Aaron now has the power of Chaos to go against him. As the gang will go against Rezumik and save the world, again. New Characters Rezumik The film's main antagonist and villain. When Discord's ashes have mixed with the powers of King Sombra and Nightmare Moon with a dead corpse of a human, he transforms into a human with chaotic powers to destroy Humanity. He is of a 1000 years old who looks like a 30-year-old guy. He is equivalent to Sozuke Aizen from Bleach, Shadow from the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Bills from Dragonball Z as well as Misogi Kumagawa from Medaka Box. Flash Sentry A supporting character from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls who turned out to be Twilight Sparkle's non-canon controversial love interest. As from his point of view, Twilight Sparkle does have such a doubtful romantic interest on him, despite being friends in the end of the EqG events and being with Applejack in this anime, as she got into a delusional love triangle. His rivalry with Applejack has been in the middle between frenemies and rivals when it comes to trusting each other, since Sunset Shimmer's secret been revealed that Flash and Sunset are going back together because Flash said to himself to forgive Shimmer after her reforming in EqG, making Twilight sad and jealous before Applejack's comfort. Flash, unlike the EG film, has a different personality rather than a boring one, as he plays the guitar, while he is in the Crystal Empire Royal Guard, and he is more intrigued towards Applejack and Twilight's budding romance due to the bronies' liking it better while the anime, like the franchise made for both men and women (Yes, it's another breaking the fourth wall thing, stop hating on Pinkie for god's sake!). Sunset Shimmer Former antagonist of the Equestria Girls movie, now supporting character of the film. She was Flash's former love interest before going back together. After its revelance and the end of a just enemies phase on Applejack and Flash, Sunset decides to join the resistance to take on Rezumik. Unlike in EqG, She will NOT transform into a demon when she shares the element of Magic with Twilight Sparkle, even if they're frenemies, like their boyfriends Flash and Applejack. Cylindria The main supporting character of Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures and The pink Pac-Girl with glasses. She's a bit of a tomboy and she has a crush on Pac-Man. Cylindria is the brains of the team and she'll do anything to help her best friends Pac-Man and Spiral. She really hates Pinky because Pinky has a crush on Pac-Man. She also has trouble trusting ghosts. In the film, She joins the resistance for one more final battle while she still can't trust not only ghosts, but villains too. Spiral Another main supporting character of Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures The big red Pac-Boy. Spiral is Pac-Man's best friend. He and Pac-Man share the same crazy personality and dorm. Spiral loves to blow things up and he's interested in the history of Pac-World. He and Inky have the same observant-brainy trait, but Spiral isn't as serious. Yuriko Nishimura The protagonist of the anime series My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Humanarium Chronicles. She is an upbeat otaku girl who devoted her life to lead an alliance of 7 girls of both the MLP universe and the anime universe. In the film, she joins forces with Aaron to fight Rezmik, while she teams up with the Harmony Girl Masters of the MLP Chronicles series. Cast Japanese Cast *Maaya Sakamoto - Twilight Sparkle *Junko Takeuchi - Applejack, Gumball Watterson, Naruto Uzumaki, Laney Penn *Tetsuya Kakihara - Applejack *Romi Park - Rainbow Dash, Finn the Human *Noriaki Sugiyama - Rainbow Blitz, Duncan, Bloo *Yui Horie - Pinkie Pie, Courtney *Aya Hirano - Rarity, Bridgette, Cylindria *Takako Honda - Nightmare Rarity *Aki Toyosaki - Fluttershy, Yui Hirasawa, Medaka Kurokami *Aki Kanada/Akira Ishida/Takehito Koyasu - Spike *Nana Mizuki - Sunset Shimmer, Hinata Hyuga, Carly Shay *Kisho Taniyama - Flash Sentry *Yuichi Nakamura - Aaron *Iori Nomizu - Yuriko Nishimura *Isshin Chiba - Rezumik *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Link, Snails *Fumihiko Tachiki - King Harkinian *Chiwa Saito - Sandy Cheeks *Yoko Honna - Betty Barrett *Kei Kobayashi - Timmy Turner, Ami Onuki *Ryoko Nagata - Candace Flynn *Shiho Kawaragi - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Chie Kojiro - Lisa Simpson *Kana Hanazawa - Eliza Thornberry *Li-Mei Chan - Kimi Finster *Aya Yamakawa - Dee Dee *Yuuko Mizutani - Minnie Mouse *Yuuka Nanri - Bubbles *Ayana Taketatsu - Suguha Kirigaya *Asami Tano - Jinja *Kaori Ishihara - Madoka Kyono *Akeno Watanabe - Gilda *Yusuke Tezuka - Freddie Benson, Jeremy Johnson *Yu Hayashi - Gibby Gibson *Saori Hayami - Blythe Baxter *Eri Kitamura - Cristina *Nobuhiko Okamoto - Chaz Lang, Rin Okumura *Kouki Miyata - Phineas Flynn *Shiro Saito - Jake the Dog *Tessho Genda - Harmony Jaeger AI, King Sombra *Rie Kugimiya - Derpy Hooves, Pacster, Adonis *Takuma Terashima - Spiral *Satoshi Tsuruoka - Betrayus (cameo) *Yuko Goto - Apple Bloom *Sayuri Yahagi - Sweetie Belle, Pinky *Sanae Kobayashi - Scootaloo *Minako Kotobuki - Babs Seed *Tomokazu Sugita - Big Macintosh, Clyde *Tomokazu Seki - Shining Armor, Tyler, Ezekiel, Inky *Yuri Amano - Princess Cadance *Ryohei Kimura - Blinky English Cast *Aaron Montalvo - Aaron *Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle *Ashleigh Ball - Pinky, Rainbow Dash, Blythe Baxter, Applejack *Matt Hill - Applejack, Soarin *Jason David Frank - Rezumik Music *Composer: Yasuharu Takanashi, Steve Jablonsky, Taku Takahashi *Music Producer: William K. Anderson, Daniel Ingram *Music Work: Harmony Unleashed Music Joint, Geneon Universal, Sunrise Music Publishing Music File:LiSA - Crossing Field|Film Opening Theme - Crossing Field by LiSA (From Sword Art Online) File:Gintama ED 13 Asa Answer LYRICS|Film Ending Theme - Asa Answer by PENGIN (From Gintama) Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Anime Films Category:Movies Category:Human Ponidox Continuum Shift Series Category:Animated